


Best Birthday Ever

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Male Loki (Marvel), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Yes, I get that you guys hate when people try to make gay ships straight but wait I promise. (Ps I don't like it either)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Fandom One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I get that you guys hate when people try to make gay ships straight but wait I promise. (Ps I don't like it either)

It's Thor's 998th birthday and the throne room is full of guests and party goers. Everyone is drinking, everyone is having sex, and everyone doesn't seem to mind. Well, not everyone.

Loki quite despises large crowds especially when there are women draping themselves over Thor. He is quite the jealous type, though he never seems to act upon his urges.

He stays by the edges of the room watching them destroy themselves in women and alcohol. He was disgusted, sure he has a drink every now and again, but not enough to kill every single one of his brain cells, well if they even have any.

So, Loki focuses more on Thor as two women sit in his lap and another is rubbing his shoulders not so secret about the fact that she is pressing her breast into the back of his head. Thor isn't paying much attention to them though as he looks at the party around him, not that he isn't enjoying the attention from the women. Loki growls at the thought.

Nothing has ever happened between the brothers to make Loki believe Thor is truly his but he can't help himself. They don't know Thor like he does, they've never seen him at his worst like Loki has. Loki just wants to get over there and pull him away from those women, so he decides to do just that.

He disappears behind a pillar for only a moment before stepping out, now a woman. His hair is it's regular pitch black but longer than usual, reaching down to his large breasts that barely are hidden behind the skimpy clothing. Just like every other woman in the party. Little clothes and large assets, just how the boys liked it, and Loki absolutely despised that Thor liked it.

He struts forward with all the confidence he has when he's in his own body, gaining many eyes from those around him. Many try to approach but he just brushes them off to stand right in front of Thor. He crosses his hands pushing out his breasts as he smiles at Thor with what he hopes is allure, though there is lust obviously in his bright green eyes.

"Well, hello," Thor chuckles deeply smiling up at Loki with his wicked grin that almost has Loki's knees buckling. That stupid smile of his has always worked, gotten him everything he's wanted. "What's your name?"

Loki doesn't say a word just steps forward reaching out his hand for Thor to take, and he does. Loki pulls him up making all the women stumble to the sides glaring at Loki angrily. He just sends them a smug smirk as he leads Thor out of the throne room and into a hall. 

The next thing he knew he was pressed against the wall hands being forced above his head as Thor attacked his lips. Loki wonders what his brother would say if he knew he was kissing him. Would he be disgusted? Loki stops his train of thoughts not wanting to ruin this chance he has of finally being with Thor, physically.

Loki gasps loudly as Thor starts to grind into him, his mouth open wide so that Thor can sneak his tongue into his mouth. Thor releases his hands, as Loki then tangles them in his long, blond hair, before gripping his thin waist and lifting him up. Loki wraps his thin legs with his big thighs around his waist as he is then carried from their previous spot. 

"Thor," Loki moans as Thor grips his butt tightly. "More."

"Gladly," Thor chuckles opening a door and shutting it as they enter the dark room. The next thing he knows he's being thrown onto Thor's large, extremely comfortable bed. He leans down and kisses his lips once again as he moves them so they are both on the bed, Thor on all fours over him.

In a moment of need for control Loki flips them so he is sitting on Thor's waist smirking down at him. Loki kisses him softer now laughing, basically giggling as he sounds like a girl, before pulling back once again.

Thor just stares up at him love visible in his eyes as he grips Loki's hips. "Hello, Brother," Thor whispers smiling at him brightly making Loki's smirk falter before totally disappearing.

"Wha-um-uh," Loki looks away as he stutters not knowing what to say. "How did you know it was me?"

"You must think me a fool to not know it was you. Your long beautiful, black hair and your enchanting green eyes, it could be no one but you," Thor says genuinely as Loki tries to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"So, was all of this to spite me," Loki bites out trying to control himself and not be so flustered. Thor rolls his eyes, as that is usually Loki's thing, before pulling him into another kiss.

"Most definitely not," Thor mumbles against his lips as he nibbles on them softly causing Loki to moan. "Please change back brother."

"Are you sure you do not wish me to stay a woman? Are you not more attracted to them," Loki hums wanting nothing more than for them to both shut up and make passionate love for the rest of the night.

"Definitely," Thor states and the spell is gone but Loki decides to keep the same clothes as before, still having nothing left to the imagination. "Much better."

Loki sits fully on Thor's waist making him groan and place open mouth kisses on his neck. "Oh, Thor," Loki moans grinding down wanting as much as he can get. "More!"

That is all it takes for Thor to rip both of their cloths off and flip them so he can look down at Loki. He has never seen his brother look so delicious and he can't wait to taste him. "My pleasure."

That night everyone in the throne room knows that Thor ended up getting some, not that they knew who it was with. They had been worried that he wasn't having fun as he payed little attention to the women. But what no one knew is that as he had been sitting there looking around at the party he was looking for only one person in particular. And when he found him, he knew that it was going to be the best birthday he had ever had.

"Happy Birthday, Brother," Loki gasps as Thor collapses next to him and he is pulled against his chest. 

"Best Birthday Ever," Thor chuckles as he kisses Loki's forehead before they both fall asleep in the early hours of morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it, I'm not sure how good it actually is but the idea kinda hit me and I just went with it. Honestly why is it that any one-shot I think of doing Thorki with is always so...sexual?
> 
> Now that I go back and read it before posting I'm shocked I even wrote this. It's so freakin sexual and I'm a bit nervous posting it...


End file.
